Sains et saufs
by WaNt A sUgAr CuBe 3
Summary: que ce passerait-il si, Katniss aurait décidé d'aborder le garçon des pains vers ses douze ans? Comment aurait-elle fini par se comporter? Et Gale, dans tout ça? Peeta x Katniss x Gale
1. Chapter 1

**Sains et saufs**

**Chapitre 1**

Je me faufile sous le grillage qui sépare l'évasion de la compression. Qui sépare la liberté de l'esclavage, qui sépare la richesse et la pauvreté. Je pénètre dans une nature luxuriante où se mélangent toutes sortes de teintes verdâtres. Les Geais Moqueurs chantent joyeusement sur les épaisses branches d'arbres, couleur chocolat.

Je cours silencieusement pour attraper mon arc et mon carquois sous la souche d'arbre où l'arc de mon père est encore présent. Avec sa veste marron en cuir, sentant encore le mélange du charbon et de l'odeur des plantes.

Je le vois. Il saute gracieusement. Je vois ses petites dents sortir de son repère. Ses petites oreilles ne se font pas discrètes. Je le vois aussi renifler sûrement, mais il saura, un peu tard que sa vie est en danger. Je bande mon arc et laisse voler ma flèche qui siffle dans l'air et qui atteint ma cible entre ses deux yeux noirs. Elle se renverse en arrière et je cours l'attraper.

Depuis que cet homme courageux et généreux est parti, je chasse des écureuils. Je continue à m'aventurer dans la nature, tirant par-ci par-là, amassant les écureuils avec différent poids. Plus j'avance, plus je sens quelque chose de pas normal. Mes doutes sont confirmés lorsque je vois des lapins piégés dans des collets, artistiquement formés, d'une main experte. Impossible que ce soient ceux de mon père, sa dernière fois en forêt était à mes côtés et nous n'avions fait que tirer des flèches avec nos arcs sans plus.

Si je suis ici, c'est grâce au garçon d'hier que je surnomme depuis, garçon des pains. J'entends des pas, certes recouverts, mais présents tout de même. Je secoue la tête pour avoir les pensées plus claires.

Je continue ma découverte. Je viens de tirer sur un lapin et de découvrir des plantes sauvages décrites dans le livre de mon père. Je trouve encore et toujours des collets, aussi bien faits. Je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

Quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'aventure dans MON domaine, MON territoire.

Je m'abaisse et les étudie de plus près, les roches et les cordes avec quelques lianes et un appât, tout ce qui forme ce piège mortel pour les cupides. Je commence à le tâter, voir s'il est aussi solide qu'il ne le paraît. Soudain, une voix s'élève.

**« Le vol est punissable de mort. »**

Je retourne ma tête d'un coup sec et reste inerte. La personne présente en face de moi est un jeune homme de quatorze ans, environ. Il vient de la veine car il a, comme moi des cheveux bruns, des yeux gris et un teint olivâtre. Et s'échappe de lui le parfum familier de la mine. Voyant que je ne bouge et que je ne fais de toutes les façons pas le poids face à lui, il m'interroge.

**« Comment tu t'appelles ? »**

J'attrape le bout de ma natte et joue avec, les joues en feu. Je n'ai jamais été sociable, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera. Mais, quelque chose me pousse à l'intégrer dans mon groupe de connaissances. Je dis d'une voix presque inaudible.

**« Katniss »**

Il s'avance et me pousse tout doucement pour voir si il y'a un quelconque dégât dans ses pièges. Les voyants intacts, il se tourne vers moi, un visage moins fermé.

**« Heureusement que tu n'as rien touché, Catnip. »**

Je force mes cordes vocales qui n'ont pas fait d'efforts depuis longtemps.

**« C'est Katniss. Et puis je ne contais pas toucher à ton butin, j'ai le mien. »**

Il me scrute, cherchant le vrai du faux. Ses yeux se baissent rapidement sur ma besace, puis il me ré observe de la tête aux pieds. Il lance.

**« C'est toi qui a rempli ta besace, aujourd'hui ? »**

J'hoche la tête, indifférente à son air incrédule car je vois ses yeux sourire.

**« Tu as chassé avec quoi ? »**

Je lui montre l'arc fait pour ma morphologie, fabriqué et sculpté soigneusement par mon père. Je décide de demander un peu plus sur lui, du jamais vu pour ma part.

**« Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? »**

Nous utilisons tous deux ce langage rustique, non pas que l'on n'en connait pas d'autres, loin de là, mais nous sommes plus à l'aise. Plus libres.

**« Gale. **(il avance dans le sens inverse, et, à quelques mètres loin de moi, il s'écrie :)** Viens voir mes collets **_**Catnip**_** ! »**

Je serre les poings et m'avance, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Un miaulement retentit. Je suis le regard de Gale pour découvrir un lynx. Celui-ci avance vers moi et se frotte contre mes jambes. Je fulmine tandis que mon nouveau compagnon part dans un éclat de rire.

**« Je crois bien que le surnom deviendra officiel ! »**

**« Oh non »**, maugrée-je, ce qui le fait rire une fois de plus.

Nous continuons à avancer, le lynx ne voulant pas me lâcher d'une semelle. Nous nous en sortons plus facilement à deux, et je pense que j'ai trouvé le moyen de ne plus la voir les joues creuses et les yeux éteints.

Je fais tomber le lynx d'un coup de pied, et l'abat d'un coup de flèche dans la gorge. L'avantage chez les animaux est que, pour la majorité, ils réagissent très lentement aux mouvements des humains. Gale se tourne vers moi, et fais semblant d'être offusqué.

**« Comment as-tu pu le tuer ? Non, j'avoue que moi aussi il me tapait sur les nerfs à faire fuir le gibier, et puis on aura de quoi faire vivre nos familles. »**

**« Comment est ta famille ? »**, demandais-je, poussée par je ne sais quel élan de curiosité qui ne me ressemble pas. Pour la première fois, le garçon sourit. Et il commence à dépeindre le tableau de sa famille que je l'écoute avec aucun doute sur son authenticité.

Il a deux petits frères et une sœur encore toute jeune. Ses frères se ressemblent et ont un air similaire avec l'aîné tandis que la jeune sœur a des cheveux cours, châtains, des yeux bleus-gris et une peau blanche comme neige. Je le questionne sur ses ancêtres. Il y'en aurait qui venait de la ville, le pourquoi du comment concernant le physique de sa sœur. Je raconte mon histoire de famille. Mon amour inconditionné envers ma sœur et ma mère qui est morte en même temps que mon père. Je lui décris ma sœur aux cheveux dorés, aux yeux bleus profonds au teint de porcelaine et aux visage d'ange, qui garde toujours en elle les effluves purs de la Primevère. Il sourit en m'entendant la décrire.

Je lui demande par quel hasard se retrouve-t-il en forêt. J'apprends que son père est mort dans le même coup de grisou que le mien. Il a découvert que la forêt est une source de nourriture abondante. Je souris à mon tour avant de quitter la forêt avec une besace dix fois plus remplie que ce matin.

Nous nous quittons et allons respectivement chez nous. Je pose une partie du gibier sur la table de la cuisine. Je sors pour aller à la Plaque, cherchant à vendre le gibier de trop. Le lynx a été lui-même arraché des mains et on m'a proposé des sommes exorbitantes. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Gale qui me regarde d'un air envieux. Je continue tout de même mes ventes. Gardant des écureuils pour le boulanger.

Quand la foule se dispersa et que j'eus plus de facilité à respirer, je m'avance vers mon compagnon et lui tends une somme d'argent qu'il refuse tout net. Je le taquine en le défiant, et il finit par accepter avec « mauvaise grâce ». Je sors du marché noir et m'aventure dans la boutique où, hier encore, je mourrai de faim. En allant dans les ruelles pour arriver dans la boutique, j'entends des rumeurs comme quoi le fils du boulanger (le benjamin) s'appellerait Peeta et que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait du glaçage des gâteaux car, malgré son jeune âge, il a du talent.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi des rumeurs courent sur la famille Mellark, mais rien n'y change à ma trajectoire. J'entre, faisant tinter la cloche accrochée à la porte. C'est le garçon d'hier qui est à la caisse. Je décide tout de suite de faire marche arrière et de repartir à la maison. Mais la vieille mégère crie.

**« Peeta, bon à rien, viens faire la table ! »**

Alors le garçon d'hier est celui dont on parlait, dans les ruelles du Centre-Ville. Peeta. Au moins, je connais le nom du garçon des pains. Monsieur Mellark s'empresse de remplacer son fils et il m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Je lui donne mes écureuils et il s'extasie sur ma précision, surtout pour mon jeune âge. Il me donne plusieurs baguettes de pains, un peu d'argent et me donne un gâteau. Un muffin. Apparemment c'est de la part de l'un de ses fils.

Je rentre chez moi, dépose mes courses et vois le lapin cuit. Avec l'argent du lynx (et il en reste une montagne encore) j'ai acheté un ruban rose pour Prim qui m'étreins, façon comme une autre de me remercier. Je développe le dit muffin de son papier d'aluminium avec une prudence extrême et découvre le glaçage.

Un pommier. Un pissenlit.

Vraiment, je dois remercier Peeta. Pour tout.

**Bon j'espère que ça a plu et donc Peeta fera sa véritable apparition au prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas. =D =p a+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews ! Ça fait plaisir ! (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. VoICI UN CHAPTER !)**

**Sains et saufs**

**Chapitre 2**

Cela fait des mois que je tente de l'approcher mais rien n'y fait, il est toujours entouré d'amis. Je m'avance, bien décidée à lui parler quoi qu'il arrive mais ma résolution retombe vite en le voyant avec son amie qui rit fort.

Gale m'observe, un pli soucieux entre ses yeux. Je lui fais un regard rassurant avant d'entrer en cours. Je prends ma place habituelle, au fond de la classe, à l'abri des regards, et je me laisse bercer tranquillement par la voix du professeur qui nous parle des sous produits du charbon. Nous entendons deux, trois coups dans la salle de classe, ce qui me réveille en sursaut. Le professeur ouvre la porte, laissant le directeur paraître, alerte.

**« Katniss Everdeen est-elle ici ? »**

Je me lève brusquement, m'attendant au pire.

**« Votre sœur ne va pas bien, elle s'est évanouie pendant son cours de sciences. »**

Le monde cesse de tourner. Autour de moi, des gens s'activent mais je ne les distingue pas. En première ligne, je vois deux tête blondes, dont une que je reconnais tout de suite, malgré les tâches multicolores qui dansent sur mon champ de vision. Je cligne vivement des yeux, répète le nom de ma sœur avant de me diriger comme une furie hors de la salle de classe.

Je marche dans les couloirs vides et j'arrive assez vite dans le lieu où ma sœur se trouve. Tout le monde se voit soulagé de mon arrivée. Je prends délicatement ma sœur dans mes bras et sors du bâtiment en traversant la petite cour sale. Je vois des gouttes d'eau atterrir sur ses bras nus tandis que je réalise que ce sont mes propres larmes. Je me sens défaillir mais, au moment où je me renverse en arrière, quelqu'un me rattrape juste avant que mon dos n'entre en contact avec le sol. Il me pousse par le dos pour me relever, comme si je ne pesais rien. Je me retourne et le vois. Je baisse les yeux, tout à coup intéressée par le motif de la robe de Prim. Je chuchote doucement alors que je sens mes joues chauffer.

**« Merci. »**

**« Oh il n'y a pas de quoi »**, lance-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. ** « Bon bah, au revoir. »**

Il fait mine de s'en aller mais je l'interpelle. Il me questionne du regard alors que je perds la voix. _Allez Katniss, c'est le moment où jamais ! Vas-y !_

**« Merci… Pour les pains »**

Il me regarde et j'ai soudain peur qu'il ne se souvienne plus de ce jour. Il me sourit, passe une seconde fois sa main à l'arrière de son crâne.

**« Oh ça m'a fait plaisir. »**

Je ne peux me contrôler, alors je lâche, sceptique.

**« De quoi ? De te prendre un coup ? »**

Il se renfrogne tout à coup et je le sens mal à l'aise.

**« Réponds. »**, dis je en adoucissant ma voix.

En voyant que je ne cherche qu'à l'aider, un sourire en coin s'affiche, puis il répond.

**« Non. De te voir saine et sauve. »**

Je reste bouche bée. Il ne me connaissait même pas. Comment voulait-il me garder en vie ? Je lui réponds d'un ton sans réplique, mais pas trop brusque.

**« Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié des gens. Et puis, ne le prends pas mal, mais je t'ai remercié car je sentais que j'avais une dette envers toi. Ne cherche pas, tous les gens de la mine sont comme ça. »**

Il ne sent pas vexé, le moins du monde. Il me demande, curieux.

**« Une, une dette envers moi ? C'est-à-dire ? »**

**« C'est-à-dire que je fais ce que tu veux, ce que tu me demandes. »**

**« N'importe quoi ? »**

**« N'importe quoi.»**, lui assurais-je.

Il balaye la cour du regard, cherchant sûrement une proposition sage. Il demande d'un air innocent.

**« Être mon amie ? »**

**« Pardon ? »**

À vrai dire, je suis plutôt décontenancée. Moi, je veux bien, mais pourquoi me veut-il en amie ?

**« Devenir mon amie ? » **

Je fais une petite moue avant de répondre.

**« Si ça peut te faire plaisir… »**

**« Super ! »**, crie-t-il en m'enlaçant prudemment.

**« Katniss ? »**me dit-elle d'une toute petite voix endormie.

**« Je dois y aller.»**dis-je à mon _ami. _

Il hoche la tête puis disparaît au loin. Je prends le chemin de la Veine et rentre à la maison. Je prépare un breuvage pour Prim qui reprend lentement conscience. Je suis tellement inquiète pour elle. Je passe ma main sur son front bouillant.

**« Katniss ? »**, demande-t-elle, encore trop faible.

**« Oui mon canard ? »**

**« Tu t'es faite un nouvel ami on dirait. »**Sourit-elle. Je sens la température de mes joues augmenter à une vitesse folle. Je décide de la prendre à revers pour une fois.

**« Depuis quand tu tends bien tes oreilles, toi ? »**

Elle glousse puis dit d'une petite voix qui me fait tout simplement craquer.

**« J'ai pas pu mon empêcher. **(Elle se reprend) **Alors, il s'appelle comment ? »**

**« Peeta »**lançais-je, un regard bienveillant sur ma sœur.

**« On dirait qu'il te traite mieux que ses amis, qu'il connaît depuis des lustres. **(En voyant mon air incrédule, elle soupire.)** Sinon, d'où le connais-tu ? »**

**« Prim, il nous a sauvé la vie. Et il s'est fait frappé par sa stupide mère. »**

**« Sauver la vie ? »**

J'entreprends de lui expliquer (à quelques détails près, bien évidemment. Cette histoire nous appartient, à nous et rien qu'à nous.) la journée. Elle sourit tristement, puis se rendort. Je décide que piquer un roupillon me fera le plus grand bien. Je m'approche de mon lit. Je défais les draps que Prim a soigneusement rangés ce matin, et je me glisse dans la chaleur du sommeil.

J'ouvre lentement les paupières. C'est le matin et je dois me préparer. Tout à coup, j'aperçois ma sœur qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je panique tout à coup. Elle est restée à jeun depuis assez longtemps. Je vais vite lui préparer quelque chose, et je la réveille tout doucement.

**« Prim, Prim, debout… »**

Elle gémit avant de rabattre son drap sur son dos dénudé. Elle chuchote :

**« Je ne peux pas aller à l'école Katniss. »**

**« Ok je n'irais pas à mon tour. »**

Elle me supplie de ne pas gâcher des heures de cours pour rien mais têtue comme je suis, j'insiste. Lasse, elle finit par se rendormir sous mon regard. Quatre coups bien tonnés sont entendus derrière notre porte en bois. Je déboule dans la cuisine, la pièce sur laquelle on tombe dès que l'on entre. Je tourne la poignée et je vois Peeta. Je ne peux pas en placer une qu'il me demande, inquiet.

**« Ça va, tu vas bien ? »**

Il se comporte comme si c'était mon meilleur ami. Il joue très bien.

**« Oui ça va, je suis restée à la maison pour Prim. »**

**« Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer. Je peux rester ? »**

Je l'invite à rentrer et nous montons tous deux dans notre chambre pour trouver le lit de Prim vide avec pour seule trace récente de sa présence, son parfum naturel de Primevères.

**Voilà j'espère que c'est réaliste ! ( 4 pages Word ! Pfiou ! Je vais faire grève moi un de ces quatre !)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sains et saufs**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?! A huit ans ! Huit ans !

Nous restons, Peeta et moi assis sur son lit. Je vois la mine inquiète de Peeta.

**« Comment ça se fait que tu sois inquiet pour elle ? »**

**« Oh elle venait souvent à la boulangerie nous acheter des petits pains. »**

Je dois faire un effort ultime pour ne pas me précipiter vers la boite où l'on garde précieusement notre argent ou bien ne pas me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Peeta continue en voyant ma triste mine.

**« Elle demandait toujours des pains au fromage, et je ne pouvais pas lui demander de l'argent. Sauf en présence de ma mère. Je fais mine de lui demander une paye mais sans plus. Rassures-moi, tu le diras pas à ma très chère mère ? Pas vrai ? »** Peeta ou l'ange tombé du ciel.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en comprenant d'où viennent les pains en fromage que j'ingurgite sans modération.

**« Ta mère est si méchante que ça ? »**

Il m'apprend (m'avoue plus précisément. Tout le monde le sait.) qu'elle les bat mais que c'est lui le souffre-douleur.

**« Et tes frères ? »**

**« Oh, devant ma mère, plus aucune fraternité. »**

**« Et tes amis ? Ta Meilleure amie au moins… Delly !? »**

Il secoue la tête sans conviction. On dirait que ses yeux me disent : **« Eux ?! Même pas en rêve ! »**

Je lui presse alors gentiment la main pour lui prouver qu'il n'est pas seul et que je ne suis pas une dégonflée. **« Le moins du monde »** me souffle le fantôme de mon père à l'oreille.

**« Et toi, ta famille ? » **la voix de Peeta me sort de mes pensées

Je lui explique ma triste vie. Sœur que je chéris, père qui hante toujours la mine, mère au foyer dépressive, et moi. Complètement désespérée.

Je sors de cette situation embarrassante non pas en courant en forêt mais grâce à deux simples coups à la porte. Je fonce comme une furie vers celle-ci mais tourne la poignée nerveusement. Un Pacificateur se tient devant moi avec, dans ses bras, ma sœur. Plutôt jeune pour un Pacificateur.

**« La voici**, fit-il d'une voix fluette. **Elle était… Eh Katniss ! »**

Je l'observe en train d'enlever son masque, laissant s'échapper de belles boucles rousses et je vois aussi ses discrètes tâches de rousseurs.

**« Darius ! Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Oui**, répond-il de son légendaire ton enjoué.** Jusqu'à 18heures 30. A ce moment là, tu ne me causes pas. »** Ajoute-t-il en détachant bien ces mots. Je remarque que, côté caractère, il ressemble vraiment à Peeta.

**« Donc, je pourrais au moins te voir tous les Vendredis. C'est déjà ça d'appris »** lançais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère même si les efforts de Darius sont remarquables.

Il rigole et je l'accompagne d'un petit rire nerveux. Avec ce qui c'est passé hier plus la disparition de ma sœur, je n'en peux plus. Je sens soudain le regard de Peeta me brûler la nuque.

Si je suis amie avec Darius, je pourrais au moins supporter Peeta. Non ?

**« Bon la v'là la belle au bois dormant. Elle était au Près. Evanouie. »**

Je me confonds en remerciement avec Darius qui me salue sur un ton gai avant de refermer doucement la porte.

**« Eh bien… je crois que moi aussi je vais devoir y aller. »**

**« Oui**, ce mot sortit malgré moi de ma bouche.** Je dois parler avec ma sœur, une discussion importante doit avoir lieu entre elle et moi »** m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de passer le pas de ma porte lui aussi. Mais il s'arrête. _« Ce n'est pas gagner. »_ me dis-je.

**« Au fait j'oubliais**, dit-il en sortant une petite boîte.** C'est ton anniversaire demain, non ? »**

**« Oui »** répondis-je. D'où sait-il que c'est demain ?

**« J'aimerais t'offrir ceci. »** ajoute-t-il avant de me tendre la boîte et de s'en aller pour de bon.

Je monte dans ma chambre et pose la boîte près de moi, sur mon lit. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, je n'y tiens plus et je retrouve mes doigts en tain de s'activer rapidement sur le joli nœud qui me sépare de mon cadeau. Un pendentif creux avec trois places pour placer des photos. D'une écriture soignée, se trouvent écrits le nom de Gale et de Prim tandis que la place est vide pour la troisième.

* * *

**_ Un mois plus tard (manque d'inspiration quand tu nous tenaille ^^)**

* * *

Un mois après mon anniversaire, je me rends vite fait à ma chambre et fais quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis quelques jours. Je m'empare de mon collier qui ne me quitte jamais, l'ouvre et écrit son nom sur la place vide pour ensuite mettre une photo de lui en cet endroit, avant de refermer le pendentif et de l'embrasser tout doucement.

**Voili Voilou un minuscule chapitre j'en suis vraiment consciente mais une chute dans les escaliers et une minerve vous enlèvent tout d'un seul coup ^^**

**Bon je suis pas là pour raconter MA vie mais pour raconter celle de Katniss. Donc comme je disais minuscule chapitre mais véritablement important pour la suite. Alors ? Ca a plu ? (je l'espère comme tout auteur qui se respecte =p) Et la fin ? ;-)**


End file.
